Bardock
"I Will Change the Future!" Bardock is a playable Dragon Ball character in FightZone, He is a Scrapper and a Power User, he uses multiple hand to hand and ki based combat skills in battle, his accessories are his ki and his scouter as a vanity item. Biography Bardock is a low-class Saiyan mercenary who leads a small platoon comprised of four other Saiyan soldiers in Bardock - The Father of Goku: Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh. His wife Gine was also part of Bardock's Team at one point. Together, the team makes a living by traveling to various planets where they decimate the defenses of these civilizations and prepare them for Frieza's Planetary Market. Bardock was famous for his bravery even among the Saiyans. Appearance Bardock's appearance is very similar to Goku's: he has unkempt hair which partially stands on end, but Bardock has a scar on his left cheek, slightly darker skin and fully outlined, sharper eyes In his basic gear, he wears a dark blue and green Battle Armor, and a green Scouter on his left eye. Later, Bardock adopts Tora's blood soaked armband as a headband when he fights Dodoria's Elite on Planet Meat. He retains the headband when he attempts to kill Frieza. Powers & Abilities * Spirit Ball: Bardock charges up a small ball of energy in his hand and throws it at the opponent, The Meter Burn version has him throw a second ki blast at the opponent * Saiyan Spirit: Bardock grabs the opponent and kicks them across the face before kicking them away, The Meter Burn version has him shoot a ki beam at the opponent as they are kicked away * Never Forgiven: Bardock surrounds himself in Blue ki, dashing at the opponent meter burning it has him grab the opponent and throw them to the ground * Final Spirit: Bardock steps backward while shooting a small amount of ki in an explosive like pattern in front of him, Meter Burning it has him rush forward and kick the opponent away * Determined Dash: Bardock surrounds himself in blue ki and dashes at the opponent, slamming his shoulder into them, Meter Burning it has him knee the opponent in the stomach * Final Flash Bomb: Bardock throws a bit of blue ki on the ground in front of him, if the opponent steps on it an explosion goes off at their feet, The meter burned version has the bomb explode a second time * Crack Shot: Bardock dashes forward while throwing a ball of blue ki at the opponent, The meter burned version has him shoot a second set of energy at the opponent’s feet Character Trait * Super Saiyan: Bardock turns Super Saiyan gaining a speed boost, allowing for better combos, this lasts approximately 15 seconds Gear Moves * Flash Spirit (Enhances Spirit Ball): Spirit Ball now can be charged for more damage, effectively doubling his damage for a full charge * I’ll Never Forgive You (Enhances Never Forgiven): The meter burned version of Never Forgiven has Bardock grab the opponent by the shoulders and punch them in the stomach before firing a blast of energy at them * Tyrant Lancer (Adds Tyrant Lancer):Bardock summons a ball of blue ki in his hand and rushes at the opponent and blasts them in the chest, The meter burned version has him uppercut them instead of blasting them, this will set up for air combos * Frustration Cannon (Adds Frustration Cannon): Bardock summons blue ki in his hand and shoots it at the opponent Meter Burning has him shoots a beam instead of a ball * Rebellion Spear (Replaces Crack Shot): Bardock steps forward a bit and fires a wave of energy at the opponent, The meter burn version has him shoulder rush the opponent * Saiyan Strength (Replaces Super Saiyan)(Takes up Two Slots): Bardock gains a strength buff and certain moves add Armor for a short amount of time, can be charged up three times, when the buff runs out he becomes weaker * Final Heat Phalanx (Changes Victory Dash) (Takes up Two Slots): Bardock starts the move off like Victory Dash, rushing at the opponent and kicking them into the air, but instead of rushing into the air he summons a bunch of blue ki and fires all of it into the air, shooting them into the atmosphere, they will then be brought back to earth by a crashing Saiyan Pod * Riot Javelin (Adds Riot Javelin): Bardock summons two balls of blue ki before stepping back and firing them, enhancing shoots a second wave quickly * Rebellion Trigger (Enhances Determined Dash): Determined Dash now ends off with him grabbing them from the air and throwing them down, firing an energy wave into them * Vortex Crusher (Adds Vortex Crusher): Bardock blocks an attack, countering by punching them away and rushing at them, punching them repeatedly and slamming them down into the ground and stomping on their head Super Move * Victory Dash: Bardock rushes at the opponent and knocks them into the air, he will then rush at them and throws them to the ground, slamming down while firing a ki blast and stomping on their chest to end the super move Quotes See Bardock/Quotes Gear See Bardock/Gear Gallery See Bardock/Gallery Trivia See Bardock/Trivia Story Mode See Bardock/Story Mode Adventure Mode See Bardock/Adventure Mode Street Mode See Bardock/Street Mode Dragon Mode See Bardock/Dragon ModeCategory:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragon Ball Category:Saiyans Category:Protagonists